Mount Hakarai!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Summery: What if sango had thought that her and miroku were going to die too early in mount Hakurai (I think):S? Maybe she would do something that wasn't planned out at all? By the way I can't remember all the details of what they say! Well lets find out! Naraku, roll clip! Wait..you can't find it? Well look on the bench! JUST LOOK! You found it? Good. Now naraku roll film!


Summery: What if sango had thought that her and miroku were going to die too early in mount Hakurai (I think):S? Maybe she would do something that wasn't planned out at all? By the way I can't remember all the details of what they say! Well lets find out! Naraku, roll clip! Wait..you can't find it? Well look on the bench! JUST LOOK! You found it? Good. Now naraku roll film!

Naraku's mom: Thats it! Take it slowly, your doing it!

Naraku's dad: He's walking! Fina-

WRONG CLIP! ITS THE WRONG CLIP! THE ONE WITH THE PINK RIBBONS...IS YOURS! THE ONE WITH THE CUTE LITTLE BOW IS MINE! Uggh! Roll film!

Sango and miroku had been battling kagura when sango's weapon had been thrown back at her, causing her to lose conciousness. Miroku had tried to save her, but the demons and syniosho had been chasing him. He opened his wind tunnel and sucked up alot of the poison from the stupid insects, even admitting that he cared deeply for sango to kagura, saying that he couldn't live without her he risked his own life because he thought sango was dead. Running into the cave, miroku tried to get away from them before the poison got to him, but sadly failed. '_I'm sorry sango..._' And with that thought stuck in his mind he fell into the world of unconciousness.

Shortly after, sango woke up to find mirokus unconcious body lying beside her, his arm draped over her like a blanket. She instantly sat up her cheeks taking on a pinkish hue, suddenly she heard growling and looked over to see a mound of demons blocking the entance..and exit. But when she looked at miroku she saw his windtunnel had been opened, the prayer beads hanging loosely off his palm. She gasped, "The windtunnel? He must had sucked up the syniosho!" Her voice was breaking at every word she etched out of her mouth, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Miroku? Wake up! Please!" She cried leaning over him shaking his shoulder slightly, her heart was breaking with every moment that seemed to last forever. '_Oh no, this is all my fault!_' Her thoughts were shaken away with shame as she shook him harder, the salty liquid of her tears streaming down her cheeks, one drop landed on miroku's paling cheek. "Miroku! Please wake up! Please! Miroku...!" She was snapped back to reality when she heard a small groan, her eyes shot open and she saw miroku's eyes slowly fluttering open. Her mouth moved in her favourite way, saying her favourite word/name, "Miroku!" His eyes looked over to her, they were shimmering as if tears were trying to block his vision, when he saw her relief washed over him like rain.

He smiled and kept the tears of joy away, "Sango, your alright." The tears he was fighting nearly came over him when he spoke her name, he thought she was his angel. Her brown eyes wouldn't let the tears stop, they just kept flowing, he thought she was still beautiful. Without warning he looked over to the demons at the entrance in regret, laying on his back he closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to ease the pain of not seeing her again, not telling her EXACTLY how he felt about her. Every time he tried to tell her he ended up being a pervert, now she thought his love was a big game, playing her like he did every other girl, the group had met a few on the journey. Most of them had a horrid life and had emotional damage over him, telling lies to stay with him and marry him, or sometimes to even bare his children! But to him, sango was different. She had accepted after a while, getting jealous over other women getting his attention, slapping him when he did something or said something a pervert would, most other women would be flushed when he did this, weirdly, but when kagome didn't he was surprised she didn't hit him but she was going to get inuyasha to kill him! Sango slapped him because she was a fiesty girl, she would deal with him herself and would be loyal to everyone. He was madly in love with her. "Sango, go on without me." He told her, his voice wavering slightly, but he bit on his tounge trying to get the tears away. Her gasp mean't she was going to argue, he was too weak to comfort her physicly, just praying that she accepted his fate he kept his eyes closed.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Sango cried shaking her head, her tears making her face glow. He looked at her in the eye as she shuffled closer, "I will ward them off, so at least you can escape alive, for me." Telling her this she just shook her head harder and started crying more and more, "No! If you die, then we'll die together!" Sobs racked her body as she lay down almost fully on top of him, her face buried in his chest. He looked down in defeat and placed a soothing hand on her upper back, "Sango..." After a minute sango pulled herself up slightly, miroku smiled at her and she gave a sad smile in return. Her gaze left his eyes to his lips, he noticed and his cheeks turned a tiny bit red, she then looked at him in the eye again. Brown meeting brown, like two chocolates being melted together. She started to turn a bright shade of red, he didn't know why and rubbed her back because his hand hadn't left the spot of where she had lay down. After a few long moments she leaned forward and started talking to him, "Miroku, even if your a pervert, a lecher I just want you to know...that...I..l-love you." Her voice got quiet as she looked at the floor, his eyes got wide as his slightly red cheeks started to burn, she loved him back. Reaching up, he took the hand from her back and probed her chin to make her look at him, straight in the eye making her cheeks go scarlet.

"Sango, there are no words to describe how much I love you. Those other women mean nothing to me, sure they are pretty but you are astounding. Your like my angel. I was never truly trusted or never trusted most people except the badger and mooshin, until I met you that is. Your not going to believe me when I tell you, but I have never really fallen in love with anyone. All of those girls I flirted with and 'was in to', they were like my hobbies. I felt trusted and loved when they were around. But you changed all that, you made me the man and pervert that I am now. And no, I don't just love you for your curves, it's your fiesty personality that got me sango. The way your cheeks fired red when inuyasha told you I was worried, I did notice. Your care for others and your high spirit. They are some of the reasons on why I love you."

Sango's eyes sparkled through every sentence, every word, every letter that he said. He loved her. The bottom line was that he loved her, but she also made him, his angel. With that thought she blushed harder, miroku looked at her with kindness. "Miroku, there is only one way I can show to you of how much I love you." She told him sweetly then leaned down slowly and brushed her lips against his, if they were going to die she wasn't going to have any regrets. His eyes had grown bigger as she leaned forward, he tried to relax but his mind was rushing like water. When they had connected he felt like he was in heaven, his angel taking him to heaven, sango moved her lips against his and he closed his eyes and kissed her back eagerly, he could sense her happiness and relief. His lips twitched under hers which could only mean that he had smiled. At last she understood on why he loved her, suddenly he felt better, he opened his eyes in confusion as sango broke the kiss. "M-Miroku, whats wrong?" She asked cocking her head to the side, he chuckled but sat up and pulled her close and sighed into her hair, "Sango..." Suddenly she thought he was saying goodbye, she pulled away and looked at him in horror. "You are not saying goodbye!" She told him stubbornly, he cocked an eyebrow and smiled, then he shook his head. "That is not it, I feel like I'm getting better. Maybe my angel performed a miracle?" He told her chuckling at her crimson face, but she was smiling, when she looked at the demons she noticed there was a barrier then she understood. "Miroku, the mountain purified the poison in your system! Your going to be ok! Also there is a barrier because only people with pure hearts can get through." She smiled wrapping her arms round his waist and hugged him, he caught on and brought her into a protective embrace.

"I guess we won't have to die together huh?" He said smiling, she giggled and stood up holding a hand out for him, he took it and wouldn't let go. Then he whispered in her ear,

"I'll never let go..."

**Me: Aww! Sango is an angel!**

**Sango: *blushies* Um-well I uh...**

**Inuyasha: Oh brother...**

**Kagome: Sit boy...*sighs***

**THUMP!**

**Inuyasha: What was that for?!**

**Kagome: Well don't ruin a perfectly good moment with sango and miroku then!**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**

**Miroku: My angel...*holds sango's hands***

**Sango: *blushes harder but giggles* My lecher...**

**Me: AWWWWW!**

**Kagome: Cute! INUYASHA SIT!**

**THUMP!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Kagome: *blushes and kisses him on cheek* Sorry I just wanted to do that!**

**Inuyasha: *blushes like hell* O-Ok...?**

**Me: So are sango an miroku together or...?**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop* You don't know?**

**Me: Not really...*laughs nervously***

**Everyone: *glares* SUPERMIKO!**

**Me: AHHHHHHH! *runs for my life* R&R FOR ME TO FLY!**


End file.
